Second Shot at Love
by Effervescence bunny
Summary: After losing his wife, 19 year old Ritsu Onodera tried to move on and improve his life and the life of his only daughter Anzu, all is well until his professor, Masamune Takano suddenly confesses his love for him, igniting feelings of passionate romance, and as his sensei became more involved in his life, he realizes that he is the happiness that he has been looking for all along.
1. Prologue

Second Shot At Love

Prologue

" _Ritchan… please take care of Anzu… promise me… "_

 _17 year old Ritsu Onodera held his wife's hand in his as he looked at An Onodera, his lovely wife and companion of 14 years._

 _They were married at a very young age, they were both sweet sixteen at that time, for many people, that age is too young for marriage, for Ritsu and An, it was just perfect. She and him had been together since kids, and he knew he that he wouldn't be able to open his heart to anyone other than her. He loved her with all his life. It was the same for her, she had always loved him so, deeply and irrevocably._

 _They were the best of friends, they always had each other, so when they both lose their virginity the night after their marriage, Ritsu swore that he will be a good husband to An and she is to be the perfect wife for him, they both came from rich families so living expenses is not a matter for them. And Ritsu found out that living as a couple made him really happy._

 _But sometimes, fate can be a bitch, she causes tragedy when things get too perfect. He just got a call that his wife, An was hit by a car while she was going to the grocery, she was in an accident while she was 7 months pregnant with their baby._

 _As a result, An had to undergo emergency surgery, their baby is safe, but An…_

" _An… " Ritsu said as he held her hand tighter. Tears starting to fall on his face. "An… I don't think I can live without you… "_

 _An let out a smile as she cupped her husband's cheeks._

" _I love you Rit chan, always and forever. " She said tenderly. From the way she breathes, he can tell that his wife is striving for air, and her lovely light brown eyes are starting to lose their spark, and her strength weakening. It will only be a matter of minutes, and she will be gone._

 _She smoothed her palm on his cheeks, up and down. "Ritchan, promise me that you'll keep on living. For my sake… and for our daughter. I know you'll be sad, but our baby needs you, I need you to be with her. And if you both find someone that will make the both of you very happy, then don't let go of that person, Ritchan, move on, and live the life that we always dreamed about eversince… "_

 _Ritsu felt his heart clamour when the cardiac monitor started to beep loudly, he kept holding her hand, not wanting to let her go, until he saw the cardiac monitor show a straight line and he felt his wife's hand slipped from his._

 _Ritsu Onodera just lost his wife…_

 _His knees buckled and he fell on the floor._

 _He didn't even notice the soft knocks on the door, he just felt footsteps standing beside him._

" _Ritsu… " His mother said gently, that caused him to look up, his mother's green eyes looking at him with sorrow._

" _Ritsu… this is your child... you and An chan's baby… your family…" She said as she showed him a tiny bundle wrapped in yellow blanket._

 _He looked blankly at the cherubic face. Their baby had his wife's hair, and her pink cheeks and her lips._

 _Slowly, he tried to reach her, the moment he touched her skin, her eyes immediately opened and he gasped. She had his eyes, his green eyes that An loved so much._

 _An wanted their child to have his eyes. She says he had the most beautiful shade of green eyes._

 _Tears started to pour on his face as he snatched his child from his mother's arms, he hugged her tightly to his chest. Not wanting to let her go and afraid of losing her just as he lost his wife._

" _Anzu… " He cried as he released her a bit to look into her eyes. His daughter stared at him, it has the same spark like An's eyes._

" _Anzu… " He said again as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose. "It will be you and me… from now on, you and me… living together as a family… "_


	2. Chapter 1 : Ritsu's Everyday Life

Second Shot At Love

Chapter 1: Ritsu's Life

* * *

Ritsu woke up at the sound of his alarm clock.

He then sat up, careful not to crush his most precious treasure in the world, his daughter Anzu.

He then looked around, horrified that his daughter was not beside him.

"Anzu? " He called as he stood up immediately. Eversince the death of his wife 3 years ago, he had been a paranoid when it comes to his child.

"Here! " He heard her reply.

Ritsu sighed in relief then followed the voice that came from the kitchen.

He saw his daughter putting some waffles on the plates, she then took out some honey and some berries then threw them gently over it.

"Is my little princess making me breakfast? " He asked as he took her little body in his hands and kissed her forehead.

Anzu giggled. "You've been studying and working hard, daddy, so I decided to learn how to make waffles, grandma taught me how. "

"Just make sure that you won't use any knife. " He added protectively.

"Yes! " She said as she put the plates on the table. "Let's eat now, daddy, before it gets cold. "

Both of them started to eat breakfast, then suddenly, Anzu bit her lip.

"Uh, daddy? "

"Yes, sweetie? "

"Um, can I ask a question? "

"Go ahead. "

"Am I child from wedlock? "

Ritsu choked. He coughed, then took a glass of water and drank it.

When he recovered, he looked at his daughter in shock.

"What makes you say that? "

She sighed. "It's just that… you know, remember the day when you attended the parent meeting conference? "

"Yes? "

"I heard my teachers talking about it. They say you look… too young to be my daddy. So they started to talk about it, so… "

"Anzu, mommy and daddy got married early. We love each other, that's why we have you, so don't even think that you're a child out of wedlock. " He told her firmly as he hugged her. "And those teachers, they're just jealous because you have a young daddy. "

Anzu giggled. "Yes, you're young and you're a cool dad, unlike my classmates, their daddies look like old codgers. "

They both laughed and continued eating breakfast, after eating, they both prepared for going to school. Ritsu then went to his car, followed by his daughter, he then took his daughter to school before going to the university that he's studying at.

* * *

Ritsu hated art class.

He didn't know why he had to take this cursed course while his majoring in literature.

Not only was he not interested in drawing and sketching stuff, but he _totally_ hated the Professor.

Masamune Takano is a pain in the butt kind of teacher, he _loves_ throwing rulers at the student's heads when he saw that they are not listening.

Well, if he's the bane of existence for young men, he was a god in most females. Those girls always howl like female wolves whenever he's around.

Well, all hatred aside, Professor Takano was very knowledgeable when it comes to arts, and he was considered the best in the department, fact is, he was also an editor in chief of the famous Marukawa publishing, juggling two jobs and still looking as sexy as ever as what his female classmates would say.

But he hated the guts of this teacher. He was always tyrannical, demanding, and overbearing. He gives assignments and quizzes all of a sudden and he _loves_ giving paperworks, if the pages in your thesis is lower than 50 pages, then you're doomed to a failing grade.

Ritsu wanted nothing more than to pass this goddamn course and move on, lucky for him, art course is only once.

But it seemed that Takano sensei would let him go easily.

Why? Because he was _always_ making fun of him.

He loved to tease him, humiliate him in class, increase his embarrassment by showing the class his clumsy sketches, and putting him on detention at every possible way that he can.

He didn't really mean it, but he accidentally fell asleep in class and he was hit at the head, and when he woke up, he saw Takano sensei glowering at him.

He gave him hundreds of paperworks as punishment of course, but he worked hard and finished them in one night, this seemed to made his blasted teacher got obsessed with him by challenging him at every possible way, and when he fails, he humiliates him.

Oh, the joy of being the favourite student.

Of course he was tired. He was a working man/student/father.

But no one knows except the admin that he's a widow and he's a father, not even the professors such as Takano sensei knew about it. He didn't want to be treated differently just because he strived harder than everyone else, he wasn't the type to complain about life and he believed in fairness and equality. He loved literature and he loved his daughter, and he will do anything to keep them both in his heart.

He then opened the door to the classroom, and when he did, he slammed on a muscular chest.

"Onodera, you're late. " A dictatorial voice boomed against his ears.

Ritsu then looked up in shock at his hated teacher, Takano sensei.

"W-what? "

Professor Takano rolled his hazel eyes. "Are you deaf? I said you're late. " He said as he adjusted his black rimmed glasses.

"But it's still 10 minutes before class! " He complained.

"I got here first before you. So that means, you're late. "

Ritsu fell his mouth flung open. This man is unbelievable, who was he to just change the rules of the school?

"And kindly close your mouth, your breath stinks. " His professor added.

He narrowed his eyes at him. "I brushed my teeth before coming here, thank you very much. " He replied, almost hissed. He really hated the guts of this man.

"Since your late, I will give you a _ton_ of homework. " Takano sensei said as he walked towards his chair at the centre. "Now go to your seat, we'll start our lesson now. "

"Bastard. " He mumbled as he stomped towards his seat.

"Pardon me? "

"Nothing sensei. " He replied sweetly as he slammed his bag on the floor. He wished that it was his professor's face that he's slamming on the ground.

* * *

Masamune Takano, outstanding professor in the arts department looked at the brunette student in amusement.

He can tell that the lad is infuriated at him, despite that, he couldn't get mad for too long with that cute face of his.

Yes, he is in _love_ with his student.

Well, obsessively in love, since he watches him at every possible chance that he'd got. It's too bad he can only see him at school. But then again, he should be thankful that he was seeing the apple of his eyes.

He clearly remember the day the moment he entered in this class, it was the day where the cherry blossoms just sprung and he was enjoying the season. He met his new class as always, and when he roamed his eyes around, he found his hazel orbs landing on a pair of the most dazzling, jade green eyes that he had ever seen.

The moment he gazed on them, he felt his mind went blank, and the moment his mind recovered again, it evolved solely on this boy.

He thought it was just a fleeting interest, but as time goes by, he found himself looking at the lad more often than he can realize, he watched him as he read his book in a bench or when he was reading his book under the cherry blossoms, it even came to a point that he found himself watching over him at anytime and at any place that he can see him.

Whenever he looked at him, something stirred deep inside him, something like… he wanted to be with him.

Not just temporarily, more like a permanent fixture in his life.

He didn't know much about him, too bad he only knew his address and his contact number, and the fact that he loves ice cream (he saw him buying cone after cone of ice cream in the cafeteria) he even knew his ice cream schedule and the days where he wears his favourite lime green shirt and the places that he hang out. See, he's not that obsessed.

He's been liking him since forever, he didn't know why he's so crazy about him, he dated a lot of men and women before, but nothing hit him like the way the brunette male hit him. When it's him, he felt like he sunk in deeper, and the poisons of love are much more lethal.

And although it is impossible to hope for, he wished that he would never leave his class. Hell, if he can keep him to himself, the better. He loved Rtisu's presence in the room. Him being there makes him feel relaxed… and at peace.

He wanted to make a move at him, to _touch him_ , at least, but he is familiar with professional boundaries. He was a professor and he was a student, he couldn't risk his student getting expelled just because his hormones got the better of him.

When the class finished, he saw his favourite student going towards him.

"Sensei, where is my homework? " He asked, obviously disappointed.

Takano really loved looking at his face, Ritsu is such a cutie, he had the shiniest hair that you wanted to ruffle so bad and the smoothest skin that you wanted to caress so much.

And God, those pinkish lips and that sexy ass, goodness, was this guy some sort of a hallucinogenic drug?

"Sensei? " He heard him ask.

Takano kept his poker face as he rummaged his drawer and gave him a huge stack of papers.

"There. Finish all of that by morning. " He said, keeping his voice as blank as possible.

Ritsu sighed. "Alright. "

That is another thing that he loved about the guy, he never backs down on a challenge, and when he says he'll do it, he'll do it.

What a turn on.

"Good, now, get out of here. " He said outwardly, but in reality, he wanted him to stay so badly.

 _No, stay here, I want to look at you._ He screamed in his head.

"Alright then, goodbye, sensei – " Ritsu stopped when his leg hit a chair and he fell backwards.

Quick to his feet, Takano then stepped in and caught his back, but the force was so strong that the hit got them both knocked on the ground.

"Aw… " He heard him complain as he sat up.

Takano then sat up as well and dusted his shirt. "Onodera, you're so clumsy. " He said flatly.

"Well, I'm sorry, sensei. " He snapped as he made a face at him, then he looked at the scattered papers and bit his lower lip.

Takano clenched his fists, no, he shouldn't allow himself to be seduced…

 _Control, Masamune, Control._

But Ritsu is just too damn adorable, he picked up the scattered papers and bit his lip harder as he picked up more and more.

Takano couldn't hold it anymore, his fuckin mind was screaming at him to get his ass out of the way as soon as possible, but his body wouldn't move, and his eyes was fixed at Ritsu's form, especially on his lips.

 _Fuck, stop doing that Ritsu! Or else, I'll..._

Ritsu then stopped biting his lip the moment he finished picking up the papers, but when he pouted a bit, it made Takano go crazy.

 _Now you've done it._

Without thinking, Takano immediately pulled Ritsu towards him.

"Sensei – " He heard him yelp, but he didn't give a shit, he just pulled him closer and gave in to the urge of give him a passionate kiss.

* * *

Reviews are highly appreciated!

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 2: Cold Spots

Second Shot at Love

* * *

Chapter 2: Cold Spot

" _Ricchan, look! "_

 _15 year old Ritsu Onodera smiled at his fiancée An._

" _What is it? " He asked as he held her hands tighter._

 _An smiled. Ritsu loved it when she smiles at him. An is such a warm person, and he loved the warmth that she radiates when she smiles at him._

" _Can you buy me that?" She pointed at the simple, gold oval locket._

 _They were on their date, they were in their actual Saturday night strolling._

 _Usually, he and An are contented walking in the park or malls and eating sumptuous pasta, An never asked him to buy her anything(although he was willing to buy her whatever she wanted ), just his presence was enough for her._

 _So it was a surprise when she asked him to buy her something._

 _They were inside an antique jewelry shop. Ritsu couldn't fathom why would anyone want to buy in second hand jewelry. Not only was it unhygienic (a lot of people wore it, who knew what kinds of germs those things harbor ), it was more than expensive than the brand new ones._

 _But of course, being the good boyfriend that he was he completely agreed._

" _Sure. " He obliged._

 _A saleslady came in to them immediately and then smiled._

" _What would you like? " She asked as she smiled at both of them._

" _I want the oval locket. " An replied excitedly._

" _Ah, of course. " The saleslady replied as she went in and opened the glass cabinet then took out the gold necklace._

" _Sugoi… Ricchan, isn't this one lovely? " An said as she took the pendant gently in her hands._

" _It looked simple to me… " Ritsu said bluntly._

" _Ricchan! " An scolded as she stared at the saleslady worriedly. "I'm sorry, my boyfriend can be too blunt at times. "_

 _The saleslady chuckled. "I don't mind, miss. It's good to be honest, however simple it looked, a jewelry becomes precious because of the meaning, affection and the new memories that it will carry from hereof. "_

 _Ritsu then stared at the saleslady._

" _This pendant was made to symbolize eternal love. " She started as she smiled. "Now that you think about it, that reminds me a story. This was donated to us earlier by an old man. He told us that he made this pendant when he was just 14. "_

" _Really? " An said in shock._

 _The saleslady smiled. "He didn't have a lot of money to buy jewelry, but since he's a son of a blacksmith, he used his inherited skills to work hard on this locket. It took him half a year to finish it, when he finished it, he then wrapped it and gave it to his ladylove as a gift, and as a courage booster to confess his feelings to the one that he loves. The man and the lady fell in love of course, and the two got married despite their young age, but they lived a good life, had beautiful children and grandchildren, and retired together, when his wife died, he donated the locket to our shop, he was hoping that by doing so, others will find love and treasure it forever just like what happened to him and his wife. "_

" _Ne, isn't that romantic, Ricchan?" An said happily as he hugged his arm. "Just like us. "_

 _Ritsu nodded as he blushed._

" _Oh, you're two are going to get married? " The saleslady asked._

" _We do, our families agreed that we will be married. " An replied excitedly._

" _Congratulations, then. " The saleslady smiled as she handed the locket to Ritsu. "May I wish you eternal happiness as well. If you would like, sir, please put it on your lady love. "_

 _Ritsu complied, then took the locket gently and put it on An's neck. It looked simple in his eyes, but when he saw the locket on her neck, he was enthralled, the locket suited her, it was simple, yet meaningful and precious…_

 _Just like her…_

" _It looks perfect on you. " He said. "I'll buy it. "_

 _An smiled as she kissed him on the lips, not caring if there are other people in the store._

" _I love you Ricchan. " She said sweetly as she released him. "My love for you is like this locket. "_

" _Me too… " Ritsu smiled as he hugged her. "I love you… for eternity… "_

* * *

Takano sensei is in heaven.

He dreamt it many times, he often wondered what would Ritsu's lips would taste like, he thought it was sweet and cold, just like the ice cream that he usually eats.

It tasted much much better, Ritsu's lips were soft and sweet, the kind of lips that you wanted to taste over and over again.

He felt his student froze, so he pressed his lips further on him. He grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to his body.

He licked his lips, coaxing them to open, he felt Ritsu's lips open, he never hesitated to make his tongue enter his mouth, wanting to French kiss him.

CHOMP!

Takano immediately let go of Ritsu, and felt something warm drip on the side of his chin.

When he raised a thumb to wipe it off, he saw a red liquid.

His student just bit him!

He looked at Ritsu in shock, only to see his students glaring at him.

The next thing he knew he felt a strong fist hitting his left cheek, Takano fell on the ground and he stared at his student in surprise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? " Ritsu screamed at him.

It was then that Takano came back to his senses.

That's right, he was a professor and he was a student.

Shit.

Ritsu stared at him in hatred. He was disgusted, who could've known that this evil of a professor is a faggot?

Takan then stood up as he went towards Ritsu, but he scooted away.

"Look, Onodera, I'm sorry… I didn't… "

"Don't touch me! " His student hissed. "Just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you can do whatever hell you wanted! No wonder I didn't like you from the start! I hate you and I hated your presence, you pervert!"

His words were like shards of glass that suddenly pierced Takano's heart. He never knew that his object of desire had hated him this much. Okay, he was dictatorial and demanding at him most of the time, and he loved to challenge him, but still…

He saw him stood up and passed him, but before he can go out of the room, Takano spoke.

"You'll still go and attend my class, right Onodera? " He asked, keeping his voice intact.

"If you go near me again, I'll sue you for sexual harassment, you creepy sensei! " Ritsu shot back, ignoring his question and then scampering away like the wind.

Takano then rubbed his palms on his face.

Bullshit. That's what he gets from letting his hormones out of control.

He was usually a controlled man, and he knows how to control his desires, and he often plans his attack, but he didn't know what happened to him earlier, Ritsu just made his hormones go fucking crazy all of a sudden, causing him to act before he think, and that's not the usual scenario that he had planned.

And now, his position is in danger.

He sighed. Well, if he was gonna be fired, so be it, he can still find another job if that happens. It will be his penance for letting his dick manipulate his brain.

His only problem would be not seeing Ritsu…

And he's sure that it will hurt him damn much.

* * *

Ritsu ran and ran, never looking back until he reached the parking lot.

When he saw his car, he immediately went in, closed it, then leaned his head on the steering wheel.

What happened between him and his sensei was something out of this world weird. His teacher, the one whom he hated all this time just kissed him.

That's right. He _kissed_ him, not in the cheek, oh no, it's on the lips, damn it! The bastard even tried to French kiss him!

And they were both guys!

Ritsu deep breathed, although he had to admit that his teacher was a very good kisser –

What the heck! He thought as he slammed his head lightly on the steering wheel, he should stop thinking about that stupid kiss!

After a moment, he straightened his back and leaned on his seat, He then loosened a few buttons of his shirt, revealing a gold necklace with an oval locket.

He then cupped it gently, and opened it, inside is a picture of his deceased wife, An.

He bought it for An 5 years ago, it looked simple, and he wasn't really and antique lover, but An asked him to buy it, the first time that she asked him to buy her something. The saleslady told them it was a symbol of eternal love.

But that love was cut short immediately after his wife's death.

A lot of people told him that no one will question him or take it against him when he decided to marry again, even An's parents agreed that he deserved to be happy. They felt that he had suffered too much emotionally. Even An gave him her word that he can find someone that will make him happy, and that was before she died.

But that isn't the case.

When his wife died, he promised to himself that he will focus his attention on Anzu, his and An's treasure.

When someone you love dies, you feel scared, dejected, and then question God, then deny their death, then ran away from it, and you find someone that makes you happy, you face it, close that chapter, and move on.

But it's not the same for him.

He had accepted that An died as Anzu is growing, it was gradual, and slow, but he was making himself aware, and wake up with reality, he was well aware that she won't come back to him anymore, the main reason why he is living right now is for Anzu. His whole being and attention focused on her as she is his number one priority, that is, to be a father that Anzu can lean on.

He made a promise to his wife to live for the sake of their daughter, and he was willing to devote his life to that promise.

His closest friends and family suddenly got worried, they thought he's too young to be sober and depressed, although he is thankful for their presence and support, he wished that they leave him alone and let him live his life on his own.

Every blind dates that they offer him always ends in disaster, some women are too aggressive for his taste, some are too shy, some are too confident, and some are very opportunistic who only wanted his money and name more than anything else.

Most of the time, he walks away on them at the middle of the meal, he always give them false cel numbers so that they won't haunt him back.

The fact is, everytime he was set up on a date, he always sees An's face, wishing that they have An's manners and sweet demure and sensitive feelings, the way she was confident yet shy at the same time, the way she confides her feelings to him bravely and the way she can be brash sometimes, she is delicate yet strong. None of the girls they set him up have those feelings.

When An left him, a deep void was etched in his heart, a void no one could ever fill except An herself, of all the dates and of all the ladies that he had met, no one was able to cover that void, in the end, he still feel the cold air creeping up his veins…

He knew he was always cold and alone.

After a few blind dates, he had enough, he knew that no woman could ever match his wife and that no one could warm him up the same as An.

He vowed never to fall in love again, he knew that he could never love another woman that much.

But…

When his sensei kissed him, his felt his body is suddenly on fire. His insides suddenly lit up, and his system warm up immediately.

He shook his head, that feeling is _not_ desire. It was probably from the bottled up rage that he felt for the man. I mean come on! He was a straight guy, he grew up well, had a girlfriend, got married and had a kid, see, he's completely normal, unlike his creepy, perverted, molester of a teacher, that guy is probably living in crazy land all this time.

He then gunned the engine, he should just stop thinking about it, it was only a one time event, he probably did it because his teacher didn't have a dose of young boys these days, so he became frustrated and kissed him to release his own sexual tension. That alone makes him very mad to the core. The nerve of that guy!

Eurgh! Just thinking about him having sex with guys grosses him out.

He then tightened his hold on the steering wheel. He shouldn't let this happen, he should keep his distance from him, God knows that if he didn't stop him, he was sure that he'll rape him.

And he had no plans of falling in love with him, Ever.

* * *

"You did what!? "

Takano flinched a bit when he heard his close friend and colleague, Yokozawa slam his palms on the table.

If Takano is a professor in Arts, Yokozawa is the best professor in Mathematics sector. He was known as the wild bear in math, with his commanding and fearsome voice, every student wants to scamper away at the sight of him.

It was also a common knowledge that he was the one that entered and introduced Takano in the Mitsubashi University.

"After I worked my ass off to enter you in this school, I will suddenly find out that you harassed one of the students? Are you out of your fuckin' mind!? " Yokozawa added.

Thankfully, the faculty is empty except the both of them, knowing Yokozawa's range of voice, the teachers will surely gossip around if they heard him kissing a student.

"Look, Yokozawa… I got… carried away… "

Yokozawa rolled his dark blue eyes at his friend. "I thought you have more control than that, Masamune. I know some students are desirable, and I will save your ass as much as I can, but I cannot do it all the time, especially at this one, that student can sue you for sexual harassment, and the court will side with him because you're the adult and as much as I hate to see it, I can't do anything about that charge that you're going face, especially if you land yourself in a prison for your actions." He probed.

Takano sighed as he sat on a couch. "Probably… " He said as he took a cigarette and lighted it. "But it was worth the trouble, I was finally able to taste and savour his sweet lips – "

He stopped when Yokozawa hit him with a binder.

"Hey, what was that for!? " He growled at his friend.

"Keep your fantasies in check! " Yokozawa growled. "And be serious, we're talking about your position here! If the admin finds out about what you did, you'll be fired from your job here! "

"So? I could get a job anywhere, and I still have Marukawa. "

"Do you think they will take kindly to you and give you a position knowing you're a faggot and a molester? "

"Thank you man, for the support. " Takano replied sarcastically.

"I'm only stating the truth Masamune. I hope and pray that Onodera kun won't tell anything, he's your saving grace, but it is a risky saving grace. If he didn't tell anything, lucky you and then promise me yourself that you won't touch a student again in the school grounds. "

Takano puffed out a smoke. "I have a feeling that he _won't_. "

"And that should be enough reason for you to look peaceful? "

"Yeah. "

"You're insane. " Yokozawa said as he shook his head. "Next time, use your brain rather than your dick. "

Takano snickered as he stood up, and then scooted closer to Yokozawa and took his chin, wanting to give him a kiss, to his surprise, and amusement, his close friend pushed him away.

"What's with you? " Yokozawa hissed.

"Oh? You're barking at me now, eh? So I'm not the one who suppresses those barks anymore. "

"We _used_ to go out. You and I _broke_ up after we found out that we can't make each other happy, and that's it for us. "

"Oh, come on, Takafumi… " Takano cooed. "Just a little kiss on the cheeks… "

"I'll kick you if you do it. " Yokozawa threatened.

"It's not like your lover Kirishima from English department will know… although, I have to admit, he fucks you up, pretty good."

Yokozawa blushed ten shades of red. "Are you stalking us? "

"No, I just happen to pass by the library that night and heard your voice purring like a seductive kitten. "

"Shut up! " Yokozawa screamed in embarrassment. "At least I'm not a molester like you! "

"You're too loyal to him. "

"I love him Masamune, and that's it. " Yokozawa admitted seriously with an embarrassed tone.

Takano's smile slowly dissolved, he then bent his head and went out of the mathematics faculty.

"Where are you going? " Yokozawa asked.

"I'm going home… pat Sorata for me… " He added as he stepped out of the room.

Takano mused as he walked in the hallways. He used to wonder what love is.

He never felt it, his parents had been so distant to him that he grew up to be an apathetic guy.

No one taught him to love, how to express it, he even had girlfriends, but none of them were able to fill that warmth he was craving for.

Curious and wanting so bad to be loved, he then went out with guys, they're a bit better, because they were able to give him sex and pleasures, and he doesn't have to worry about impregnating them.

It all went and become a part of his life, when his parents divorced, he became more isolated, and he had a nervous breakdown. So he faced the world in a depressed state, drinking booze, dating and fucking everyone just to numb the pain.

That is, until Yokozawa came in and started to correct him, he thought he was the one, and Yokozawa thought so too, so they dated, but when Yokozawa suddenly got involved with English Professor Zen Kirishima, their relationship hit the rocks and their love for each other dwindled.

It's not like he was bothered, fact is, both of them were never bothered that they broke up, none of them cried, nor felt pain, so Takano realized that maybe, he and Yokozawa weren't meant to be together.

So off he goes again, going back to his habits of going on dates with men and women, but this time, it is purely for his pleasure, not because he was trying to numb the pain or get screwed up. He was doing it on the purpose of maybe… just maybe…he can find the love that he had been searching for all along.

And he found it in Ritsu Onodera.

Ritsu's eyes isn't as lively as other people, although it's still sparkling from time to time, fact is, shadows were hovering around it, so he knew that the lad probably has skeletons in the closet, but his student never let anyone go and see what's underneath those shadows, he had built a strong wall around him that nobody can enter, and he never lets his guard down.

He was intrigued by those eyes, he had possessed those eyes before, and he knew it was a sign of depression and hidden sadness, probably one of the things that drew him to the lad.

But unlike him, Onodera seemed to be working hard to deal with it, he never dealt with it with booze and women and dating twinks, in fact, he was working hard to turn that negative energy into a positive energy, he never complained about work and studies, another point as to why he loved the guy.

But together with those feelings, he also felt the feelings of warmth… and love…things that he never experienced with others, not even with Yokozawa.

He never knew that his heart would pound at the sight of Ritsu, or his eyes and his mind going crazy when he sees him smile or laugh (which, btw was very rare ).

He breathed as he reached his car, he should've raped him if he knew that he'll be a loose cannon in front of him, that way, him being fired will be satisfying to endure.

And now, he might never see his student ever again…

* * *

"Ritsu, you're home… "

Ritsu gave a tired smile at his father in law, Akatsuki Kohinata.

"Gokigenkyo, Otou san… " He greeted.

"Oh, Ritsu, just rest. " He heard his mother in law, Nadeshiko say as she reached her arms to grab his coat.

"Oh, no! Okaa san, I can do this. " Ritsu replied as he shucked his coat on the hanger.

"Ritsu, you seemed to be working too hard… you have three obligations right now… " Akatsuki said as he sat in the couch.

"It is, Otou san, but I don't complain, I am happy with what I have… "

Nadeshiko smiled as she handed her son in law a cup of tea. "Maybe you should find a mtoehr for Anzu, that way, you don't have to worry so much…"

Ritsu then lifted his face on the ceiling. "Okaa san… I don't… think I can find another one except for An… "

An's parents smiled in understanding. "We know, Ritsu, but you deserved to be happy too… "

"I am happy with what I have now… "

Nadeshiko looked at her husband, but her husband just shook his head.

"Anyway, Ritsu, we're going to head home, I think you really need to rest, Nadeshiko bought you some food, they're in the fridge. And Anzu is sleeping in her bed now. "

"I see, thank you very much for taking care of her for me. "

"Ritsu, it's our pleasure. " Nadeshiko said tapped his head lightly. "See you and please be careful always… "

"I will, Okaa san… take care… both of you… "

"You too Ritsu… good night. "

When he heard the door, Ritsu stood up, then walked towards his daughter's room, he saw her fast asleep, sometimes she sleeps in his room when she's scared or having nightmares, but right now, his daughter is smiling.

 _She's probably having a nice dream…_ Ritsu mused as he planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving her.

He then went and turned off the lights, just as he was about to go to his room, his eyes then darted to the huge picture placed at the living room.

It was An's picture. She was standing at the veranda of Eiffel tower, her long, wavy hair being swept by the winds, she was giving a carefree smile, she was wearing a simple, spaghetti strapped white dress and she looked very lovely.. He thought that her image in here is the best one, the perfect one that expresses An for who she is.

Ritsu found himself touching the portrait, unable to stop himself, he leaned his body over it as well, tears started to pour on his cheeks as he did so, he planted a kiss on his wife's portrait as he felt his body slid down until it touched the ground.

"An… An….An… " He uttered as he cried in despair. "I love you… I miss you… how can I move on if none of them are like you?

He cried even more, he knew it was useless to do so, to still complain about her absence and her effect on him even after death and yet…

He still wasn't able to move from his cold spot…

* * *

Thank you for all the readers and followers who read my stories!

You all rock!


	4. Chapter 3: Escape and Realizations

Second Shot at Love

Chapter 3: Escape and Realizations

* * *

" _Waaahhhhh! "_

 _17 year old Ritsu stopped reading his notes and stood up, he then walked towards his daughter's room then took his crying child in his arms and cooed her._

" _Hush, now, Anzu… " He whispered as he lightly tapped her right thigh to comfort her, but his daughter didn't stop crying, he then put her back to her crib to check if her diaper is still fine, when he saw that it's still dry. He came to another conclusion._

" _She must be hungry. " He mused._

 _So he immediately went to the kitchen, mixed some of her milk formula, then gave it to her, luckily, she stopped crying._

 _He sighed in relief as he watched her, stretching his neck from side to side, he then resumed reviewing for his entrance exams, he decided to attend Mitsubashi University and pursue literature, so after he graduated from middle school, he started attending review and prep classes._

 _He looked at his image in the window, and he had to admit, he looked… tired._

 _His eyebags are getting bigger, he was studying at the same time, taking care of Anzu. He smiled bitterly as he hears his classmates complain about how hard the lessons were and how difficult it was to do homework._

 _Well, just look at his case, bozos, he was a father and a struggling student._

 _He continued reading while Anzu is in his arms, cooing her to sleep and reading at the same time._

 _Sounds hard? Not for him, in fact, he was surprised that he enjoyed being a father despite his age, teenage boys his age should be thinking about partying and drinking and playing in the arcades, but not him, his hobbies are reading and now taking care of his child, he couldn't imagine enjoying doing anything else._

 _His mom told him that they can take care of Anzu for him, but he declined, he does leave her to their care once in a while, but at an early age, he already knew and accepted in his heart that he is Anzu's father, and as her father, he should be the one to take care of his daughter first and foremost. Besides, he already prepared himself for the responsibility long time ago, and being a parent is never an easy task._

 _When he finished his notes, he saw that Anzu was now sleeping, he stood up and decided to put her in her crib, but as he was about to put her down, his daughter's tiny hands clutched his shirt._

 _She never wanted to let him leave._

 _Smiling, he then hugged his daughter._

" _Right, I'm sorry, Anzu, I forgot, you and I are a family…. " He said as he laid on the bed._

" _We'll be fine… " He whispered as he hugged her closer. "We'll be fine, mommy will be with us… always…"_

* * *

"Yo, Rit! "

Ritsu closed his car door and looked up, only to see Sen, one of his closest and trusted friend waving at him.

"Hi Sen. " He greeted back.

Sen stared at him with his pale, blue eyes. "You look like shit pal, did something happen? Anzu didn't throw a tantrum on you or something, did she? "

"No, no, of course not, she's a good girl. "

"That's good, what happened, man? I swear to God, Miyagi sensei was looking for you yesterday, you never missed his lit class, ever."

Ritsu smiled, not wanting his friend to find out that he was almost raped by his arts professor.

If his friends found out, they will seriously take precautions and worry. For him, his friends are like brothers and they treat each other like family.

And he didn't want to trouble them further. If they find out, the school will be in trouble, all of them came from rich families, and in a snap, they can have the government in their palms in a blink of an eye.

And he couldn't endanger other people's jobs because of one hideous bastard, all of them have their families to feed, and they deserved to keep their jobs. Working with people from below the poverty line made him realize that truth.

"I got a headache all of a sudden. I guess I need to take a make up quiz. You had a quiz yesterday, right? "

Sen shook his head. "I keep telling you not to work hard. "You're human too, Rit, you cannot handle many things all at once. You need to take better care of yourself, not just for your own sake, but for Anzu too."

"I love my responsibilities, Sen. It's hard, but I am happy. "

Sen sighed. "Whatever, just don't work too hard. Anyway, we were about to have a quiz, but Miyagi sensei had an emergency meeting and he just asked us to write an essay for homework. It's not like you're going to fail it anyway. I'm even amazed that you're acing his class despite your responsibilities. By the way, I can lend you the copy of essay questions. You still have time. We can go to the library and make it."

"Oh, thanks. " He replied.

Both men walked towards the library and Ritsu started to write his essay.

"Let me guess, Takano sensei gave you another ton of homework? " Sen said as he shook his head. "Honestly, that teacher is so _obsessed_ in torturing you. "

Ritsu shook unconsciously. Just the mention of his professor's name gave him chills down to his spine. He never wanted to replay the scene that happened between them yesterday, it was too… _disturbing and traumatic_.

"Man, you should transfer to another art class. " Sen said as he leaned on the chair. "You should've been with Hatori sensei, he's demanding and gives tons of paperworks too, but his demands are reasonable. Unlike Takano sensei, that man is completely unreasonable for no reason. "

"Sen, can we stop talking about Takano sensei? I'm writing my essay here. Besides, I don't like any topics related to him. " Ritsu replied uncomfortably.

"Sorry man, can't help it. " Sen retorted as he leaned further on his chair. "Rumour has it that he's a playboy bi. He dated lots of men and women and he seemed to be interested in young…beautiful… boys… " He added as he stared at his friend.

Ritsu bit his lip. "Why are you looking at me like that? "

"Because, Rit, Takano sensei is eyeing you. " Sen said matter of fact.

"Excuse me? "

"I said, he's _eyeing_ you, in other words, he got the _hots_ for you, in other layman terms, he's _interested_ in you. That old codger is looking at you all the time. "

Ritsu wanted to bump his head on the wall.

"Are you sure? "

"Yep. We all saw him staring and admiring you shamelessly like you're some kind of an angel that was sent from above. "

"Why would he be interested in me? " Ritsu asked shakily. "And how did you know he was watching me? "

Sen raised an eyebrow. "All of our friends knew, you were just so dense and too engrossed in your book that's why you never noticed. But we never told you because we know you'll freak out, it's not like he can touch you, with professional boundaries and all and he's just looking anyways. But it's not hard to guess why, because, Rit, you're really a _cute_ guy. No offense. And I'm not gay, just stating the fact. You don't even look like a father, with your slender form and young looking face. Bisexuals like Takano sensei will immediately notice your kind. "

"Says you, you're cute too. " Ritsu retorted.

"I am, but I'm not his type, confidently speaking, predators like him go for delicate preys. "

"I'm not delicate! " He huffed.

"I know that, Rit, and our friends knew that as well, but _he_ doesn't. " Sen said as he looked at his paper. "Rit, sometimes you can be so innocent and naïve and vulnerable, and we're all here to save your butt when you ask for help, but just a piece of advice, be c _areful_ , and _never_ let yourself be alone with Takano sensei. Rumour has it that he likes raping young boys. "

Ritsu gulped. God forbid he knows, he just had a taste of it yesterday.

"I will… "

Sen stared at him, he seemed to know that he was hiding something from him, but thankfully, he let it go.

"Just be sure, you usually stay late _alone with him_ because of all the assignments that he gives you. " He plainly answered.

"I'm not a child, I can protect myself. " Ritsu shushed his friend, although he was really considering the fact.

He can of course sue his professor, he _touched_ him yesterday, but he was the type of person to avoid any scandal, he never wanted attention. If the press finds out about it, he'll dig in into his private life and he'll never have any privacy.

And his peaceful solitude will be destroyed.

As of now, he wanted nothing more but for him and his daughter to live in peace.

He sighed. He swore that if Takano sensei does harass him again, he will sue him.

And this time, he'll never tolerate any of his innuendos, ever.

Sen then looked at his watch. "It's almost time, Rit, are you done? "

"Yeah. "

"Then let's go, we might be late... " Sen grinned. "And if you're late, Takano sensei might give you another load of homework. "

"Like hell he does. "

"He always does, my friend, now get your butt off the chair and let's star running! "

* * *

To his intense relief, Takano sensei never heard anything from his student, he was also happy, and relieved that _his_ Ritsu attended his class despite what he did to the lad, but he wouldn't even look at him nor meet his gaze.

And that was fucking annoying.

At the end of the class, Ritsu was out before everyone else, it's obvious that he wanted to have as minimal time with him as possible, and that irritated the hell out of the outstanding Arts professor, he loved it when Ritsu fights with him and having clash of words with him, having all the attention of his favourite student on him is truly a blessing from above.

Not this time, though.

But then again, it's his fault why it happened, if only he didn't let his dick get into his head, their relationship with no awkwardness will still be intact.

He groaned as he slammed his book shut and trotted out of the empty classroom. He needed a cigarette right now.

He then went to the smoking area and lit a stick.

He leaned on a wall, close to the window, as what Yokozawa says, his favourite spot.

He grinned as he said that, his friend didn't know that the reason why he loved the said spot was that he can see the cherry blossom tree at the middle of the school garden.

And that tree was the place where Ritsu loved to hang out.

He always watch him there, watch as he reads his book and watch his face form different reactions.

It was as amusing as he had imagined. If only his face will be directed at him…

Sometimes, he also sees him with four boys, those boys seemed to be his closest friends, and he had to admit, they were cute just like him, but none of them had the same innocent yet secretive look that Ritsu does.

And not to mention the same, sexy ass.

He waited for a moment, and after awhile, the Gods seemed to hear his prayer as he saw Ritsu come along, with a mint chip ice cream in hand and another literature book in his other hand.

He also loved reading literature books, he just read anything that interests him. But he found his passion in editing manga and appreciating the arts more than appreciating stories.

He saw him sitting there, suddenly, a female student came to him.

He narrowed his eyes. There are times that he sees these kind of scenarios too.

Ritsu _is_ definitely a charming cutie. He is a nice person and he's a hard worker, not to mention he came from a rich family. So it's no surprise that he will be targeted by the female population and get confessions from female students once in a while.

He wasn't interested in his family's name or money (unlike some of those opportunistic girls), he had more than enough money to sustain himself all through his life.

He saw Ritsu smile, he saw his deliciously sweet, looking lips move, and then he saw the female student bow, and then leave with a crying face.

Ha! Take that, bitch!

He kept on hearing in the corridors that Ritsu had _rejected_ a lot of female students and their confessions, last valentines, he also declined the chocolates that his fans gave him, nicely, of course.

He was thankful that he was rejecting them, that meant that he is still free to fantasize that Ritsu is still available for himself.

But it's also scary.

If he rejects beautiful females, what more if it's guys?

He may have a chance if he's the same age as him, or probably younger, but no, he's a… well, not that old. He's 27 and he's 19, so it'll still work, right?

He then crushed his cigarette to the nearest ash tray, then walked out of the smoking area, it's no use, Ritsu seemed to be the kind of guy who isn't into gay love, he seemed to be the straight kind of guy who wanted a princess, not another prince.

Takano sensei lowered his eyelids. He probably likes girls who had the same aura and attitude and stature as him. A rich, sweet, sensitive girl that will make their family status prosper even better.

And that realization hit him hard.

He wished he hadn't had these feelings for him, he wished that he can stop his heart from beating and screaming his student's name, he wished that some fuckin bastard will rip his eyes off so that he can stop looking at him.

When he first realized his interest on Ritsu, he tried to eradicate his feelings by dating a lot of males and females and fucking them harder, he had different relationships, all of which he broke up the next day, he tortured himself, all so he can forget his feelings for the green eyed boy.

But _none_ of them worked, he's still crazily in love with him.

He then went to the Arts Faculty, sat on his desk and made his lesson plan. Trying to focus as he did so, and yet, he finds his mind drifting to another realization.

Ritsu can reject female students who confess to him…

Takano sensei stopped writing.

But for how long? What if Ritsu finds somebody that will make him fall in love and shower him with warmth that the lad has been longing? Can he…

He clenched his fists…

No… just the thought…

His felt his eyes suddenly went glassy. It's not impossible, Ritsu is young, he will, no doubt, find a woman who will make him swoon, whom he'll date, marry and have family with, he'll never bother himself with a bisexual man like him.

But can he prepare for that scenario himself if it happens?

He felt his heart clamour at the thought.

The answer is definitely...

 _No..._

He couldn't… he could never –

"Takano sensei? "

Takano immediately rubbed his eyes and saw Hatori sensei standing in front of his desk.

"Yes? " He replied as professional as possible.

"Is it possible that you can facilitate the meeting later? I have to tutor one of my lazy students. "

"Is it Chiaki Yoshino? " Takano replied.

"Hai. His mother asked me to. "

"I understand. No worries, Hatori sensei, I'll do it."

Hatori bowed. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. And I don't mean to intrude, but may I ask if you're alright, Takano sensei? "

Takano smiled as perfectly as possible. "I'm fine, some dust just went into my eyes. "

Hatori didn't seem convinced, but he let it go as he nodded and went back to his desk.

Takano sensei then closed his eyes. How can one youngster do this to him? Make him crazy and his feelings topsy turvy and experience many emotions at once?

He felt a smile crawling in his lips as he did so.

He may not be his first boyfriend…

Not the first one who gave him hugs and embraces…

Nor his first kiss…

But he's definitely…

His first true love…

* * *

"Onodera… "

Ritsu then turned around, only to see Miyagi sensei smiling at him.

"I'm glad you came back to my class, and my goodness, you perfected my quiz again. "

Ritsu smiled as he bowed. "Thank you sensei. "

"You're welcome. By the way… " He said as he handed him an envelope.

"Huh? What's this? " Ritsu asked.

"An invitation, a party to celebrate literature authors and manga artists… "

Ritsu widened his eyes. That would mean a great opportunity, since he will meet all the literature authors that wrote his favourite books.

"I wanted to come, but… well, my partner cannot come, and I don't have any time this Saturday, and since you perfected my quiz again, I figured you needed a reward for your efforts. "

The brunette's green eyes sparkled. "Are you sure Miyagi sensei? " He asked.

"Yes. Bring some of your friends along, aside from book signing, I heard that some authors and editing departments will be there, you'll meet a lot of people that can make an impact with your future. I'm sure you'll like it there. "

Ritsu bowed in appreciation. "Thank you very much, Miyagi sensei! "

Miyagi smiled as he tapped his student's shoulders. "You're welcome, Onodera, keep up your studies, at the rate you're going, I have no doubts that you'll be a great asset in the literature world. "

"I will never disappoint you, sensei... "

"Good... then see you around... "

"See you too sensei... have a good evening... " Ritsu replied as he turned his back and went towards the parking lot.

* * *

Ritsu sighed happily. It was indeed a great day today, not only was he able to duck Takano sensei's advances, but he was also able to perfect his quiz and even got an invitation to a party filled with wonderful authors!

He parked his car, then went towards the coffee shop that he was working.

"Oh, Good evening, Onodera kun! " He heard Kamo baa, the owner of the coffee shop and his boss squeal.

Kamo baa may be a perverted old lady who loves beautiful guys, but she is also one of the wisest and very accepting old woman that Ritsu had ever met. She wasn't pretentious and she is straight forward. Unlike other people.

"Good evening, Kamo baa... " Ritsu greeted.

"Quick! Put your apron and let's serve! We have new customer! " Kamo baa giggled and sighed dreamily. "And he was sooooo good looking! "

Ritsu sweatdropped. "Every young male is good looking for you. "

Kamo baa hit him with a feather duster. "Can't an old lady enjoy a handsome scenery? Come on, Ritsu, I'm getting old, the least you can do is grant this old woman's petty wish and let her ogle at any good looking young lad that comes to my coffee shop."

He sighed as he put his apron.

He then went out, took his memo pad and went to the table where the 'new handsome customer ' is waiting, according to Kamo baa.

He stood in front of him, he couldn't see his face because it was covered by the menu folder.

"Good evening sir, may I take your order - "

"Ah, so this is where you work? "

Ritsu widened his eyes as the menu folder tumbled on the table and reveal the face of the person he didn't want to see right now.

"T-Takano sensei!? " He uttered.

"We're not in school, Onodera, fell free to call me Takano san. " Takano said as he looked at his student in amusement.

"Oh! We are glad to have a new customer! " Kamo baa intruded to Ritsu's relief. "What can we get for you? "

"I want the dark chocolate cake, and black coffee, please. " Takano replied. "And I want them in 5 minutes. "

"What!? Who are you to demand like that!? " Ritsu exclaimed but stopped when he felt Kamo baa's sandal hitting his shoe.

"Go get his order! " She commanded him as he smiled at him. "I'm sorry about my employee, but believe me, he's a nice, hardworking young man. "

Ritsu huffed in annoyance as he stomped towards the counter, he immediately cut off a large wedge of dark chocolate cake and prepared a dark roast coffee.

He put it on a tray and walked fast towards his hated person's table and put his order gently.

"There you go, sir, enjoy your snack. " He said as politely as possible.

"You're one minute late, Onodera. Your tardiness in class reflects in your work ethic and that's not a good sign. " Takano said matter of fact as he sliced a piece of his cake.

A vein popped in Ritsu's head. No wonder he hated this guy so much.

"I'm sorry sir. " He said as he bowed. "By your leave. "

But to his surprise, his teacher took his hand in his and clasped them together.

Ritsu blushed as he quickly looked around.

"What do you think you're doing - "

"I want another slice of cake. " He said as he kept looking in his eyes. "And another cup of coffee, this is not enough. "

Ritsu snatched his hand. "Fine, just give me some time, I need to take other people's orders as well. "

"Take mine first. " Takano demanded.

The brunette guy grunted in annoyance, he then proceeded to take his teacher's orders and then proceeded to take other customer's orders, but to his surprise, the man didn't leave, he just kept on ordering and Ritsu wondered if he was really 'hungry' or he was just purposely staying here to annoy the heck out of him.

Not to mention he stayed there until closing time!

"Here, your bill, sir. " Ritsu said as he handed his teacher a very long receipt.

Takano then took out 5 thousand yen from his wallet and gave it to him.

"Keep the change. " He said as he wiped his lips and stood up. "And thank you for the snack. I really enjoyed it. " He said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please come again!" Kamo baa said as he went out of the door.

Ritsu breathed. Thank God he's gone.

"Onodera kun, just wash the dishes and put the cakes in the freezer before you go, okay? " Kamo baa said as she took a broom and started to sweep the floor.

"Okay. " He said as he put the cakes in the refrigerator and then washed the dishes.

* * *

When Ritsu finished his responsibilities, he then took his bag, and said goodbye to Kamo baa.

He was walking towards his car when he saw a small light coming from a cigarette.

He bit his lip as he neared towards his car, he saw that Takano sensei is outside, smoking, and his car is parked beside his car.

Wow, this is interesting.

"So sensei... you're still here? " Ritsu asked.

Takano puffed out some smoke from his cigarette. "I was waiting for you... "

Ritsu blushed. "Why? "

He then dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his shoe.

"What do you think? " He asked as he walked towards him, but Ritsu scooted away.

"Stay back. " He hissed. "I swear I'm going to sue you if you touch me again. "

Takano halfsmiled. "Why don't you do it now? " He challenged.

Ritsu glared at him. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from me? "

Takano stopped looking amused and his face became serious.

"I wonder... if I tell you what I want, would you be able to give it to me? " He probed as he stared at his student in the eye.

The brunette male stepped further back, but his professor also stepped towards him. He kept on stepping back until he felt his back hitting his car and he has no way out. For the first time in Ritsu's life, he felt truly helpless.

"Tell me Onodera, if I tell you what I want, will you be able to give it to me? " Takano asked as he took Ritsu's chin in his hand and forced him to look at him, but the lad looked down.

"You're a sick bastard. " He hissed at him.

Takano smiled. "I am. I am a sick bastard who can't get enough of you. " He said as he pulled his student's chin and kissed him.

Ritsu widened his eyes, he then put his hands on his attacker's chest and tried to push him away, but his teacher clamped his hands in his and pinned it above his head.

The lad never gave up, though, he kept on angling his head and trying to chew his molester's lips, but it seemed the man knew it's coming and danced his way out of his grinders.

Ritsu's heart thumped loudly when he felt the zipper of his pants open and felt a hand crawling inside it.

Takano sensei released his lips, but he never let go of him, he kissed his hair and neck afterwards.

"Stop! Please! Takano sensei! " He screamed as he pushed tried to push him away.

But Takano kept coming, he captured his student's lips again and gave him another French kiss.

Ritsu clenched his fists, no, he couldn't, he _will never_ fall in love with this perverted molester!

Mustering his courage, the green eyed man focused all of his energy, and in one swift move, he raised his knee and kicked his teacher's manhood.

"Fuck! " Takano screamed as he tumbled on the ground.

Ritsu then used this opportunity and ran towards his car. He then opened it and gunned the engine then drove away.

He kept driving and driving and driving and glancing at his side mirror, after half an hour of driving nowhere, and giving a one last look at the empty highway, he then drove out of the lane and parked to the side and breathed.

He looked at himself, he was flushed, and his lips were blood red.

Ritsu lowered his eyelids and leaned on the car seat. This is getting crazy, his once peaceful life is getting crazy.

All because of his hated professor, who just swopped down out of nowhere and force himself towards him.

He should sue him, he really should...

But...

Why?

Why can't he do it?

No...

Ritsu slammed his head on the steering wheel.

He really should stop this madness.

Because if he doesn't,

He will surely sink in deeper.

And he'll die before he let that happens!

* * *

Thank you all for reading!


	5. Chapter 4: Trance

Second shot at love

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

Anzu stared at her father in worry.

She may be a child, but she knew that something is wrong with her dearest daddy in the world. He's been walking in trance, responding to her school stories absently, and kept on looking at her mommy's portrait most of the time.

She asked him if he's alright, and he replied with a blank yes, his attention is obviously somewhere else.

It isn't the first time, fact is, he had been out of the world sometimes. But usually, it only lasts for a few hours…

But now, it lasted for a day and it's driving her nuts. So, mustering her courage and clutching the white teddy bear that she received from her dad last Christmas, she sauntered towards him and spoke.

" Daddy, is something wrong? " She asked.

As usual, his blank green eyes met her own green irises and spoke the same words that he's been telling her.

" I'm fine, sweetie…" Same as always, like a recorder.

" Well. You don't look _fine_ to me. " She huffed. " Daddy, you've been telling me the same words since this morning. "

" It's still morning. "

" No, it's already afternoon. "

" Oh, sorry! I forgot to make lunch. I'll make them right now - "

" No need daddy, I already made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "

Ritsu bit his lip. He was zoning out this day because of one simple _kiss and a bit of sexual harassment_ from his professor. What did he do to him? What did he do that made him go nuts and forget his responsibilities? He was fine living on his own with his daughter when he suddenly dropped the bomb and started harassing him.

He hated to admit it, but it's starting to affect him.

" I'm sorry Anzu, I was - "

" Is something wrong, daddy? " Anzu asked worriedly, ignoring his apology.

Ritsu chuckled as he stretched out his arms and held her close.

" Don't worry to much… daddy will be fine. " He said as he kissed her peach scented hair. " You're starting to be as observant as mommy. "

Anzu giggled. " Do I look like as beautiful as mommy too? "

Ritsu snickered, his attention diverted in a snap. " Oh, well, yes. You're exactly her carbon copy, golden brown wavy hair, ivory complexion… full lips and delicate form. Just like a Victorian doll."

His daughter nodded. " But I got your eyes, your blushing cheeks, and your grace, daddy. "

" Well, I need to have my share of traits too." Ritsu replied as he tapped his index finger on his daughter's nose.

Wanting to keep her father entertained, Anzu kept the flow by talking to her dad.

" Mommy is so beautiful… is that the reason why you loved her so much? "

" Hmmm… one of the reasons why, but I didn't fall in love with her because of her looks alone, I fell in love with her for who she is. She could've looked like a frog and I'll still fall for her. "

Anzu laughed. "Really? Like the story of beauty and the beast where Belle fell in love with the beast despite him looking like a hideous monster?"

Her father smiled in amazement. Anzu knew a lot of words at a certain age, he guessed because of her reading a lot of books, a trait that she clearly got from him. " Really, you know, Anzu, mommy is the sweetest, most gentle, most sensitive, and kindest person that I have met. Most devoted too…"

The little darling lowered her pretty, pale, lavender eyelids. " Is that the reason why no one can replace her in your heart? "

Ritsu hugged his daughter close. He had to admit, his Anzu is growing more and more like his wife. She's as observant and has a keen eye… that lying to her is futile.

" Yes… Mommy is so rare that no one could replace her in daddy's heart… "

* * *

Touching his lips for God knows how many times, Masamune couldn't help but smile like a high school girl that got his first kiss from his high school sweetheart.

Ah… he may have been kicked in the balls at the end, but he was able to taste again those delectable lips of his that he so badly wanted to covet.

And he wanted more, it took a thorough searching to find the places that his Ritsu works, he usually follows him when he has time. But not making a move, he knew it will freak out his dearest student so he hid in the shadows, besides, he didn't know if he will come back to one of his jobs, clearly, some of those jobs he kept, some are just one time.

He furrowed his eyebrows. He understood the word ' independent'. The brunette probably hated to rely on his parents' influence and wanted to survive on his own, that's why he took part time jobs. But as time passed, he noticed that he was working and studying at the same time _everyday_. What could push him to work so hard? Is paying rent and paying for food and necessities that expensive? If he has to calculate the wage of his student the total that he earns everyday basing on the hourly wage, it should be more than enough, and his Ritsu is on a scholarship, so paying tuition and school expenses is not his problem.

Unless…

He frowned. He wasn't married was he? Is he by any chance hiding a lady friend in his house? And he knew he doesn't go to the bars because he's been tailing him most of the time at night…and bars open at night.

Masamune shook his head, he's been over thinking again. Instead of him, thinking about the possibilities, he should instead think of ways on how to romance and woo his student.

That way, he can avoid the disastrous thoughts of Ritsu being snatched away by someone else.

* * *

Clutching the strap of his bag, Ritsu breathed as he clutched the handle of the car door.

It terrified him to death to attend art class. Why the hell should art class be his first subject in the morning anyway!?

He didn't want to admit it, but despite his courageous inner monologue to show his hated professor that he wasn't affected with his ministrations, he found his legs turning into jello all of a sudden. No, there is no way, he couldn't let that man mess the life that he worked so hard to maintain.

He _will never, ever fall for him._

He wasn't against homosexual relationships, he believes that you love who you love regardless of the gender of the person.

But…

He _isn't gay,_ he was in a straight, sweet, devoted relationship with the girl of his dreams, his best friend and closest wife that he ever wished for, who unfortunately died.

So what gives?

Ritsu bent his head, he was contemplating on how's and the whys.

First of all, Takano sensei is a man, what good is there to have another man in his life? He needed a lover, a _female lover_ who is gentle and sweet and comforting, not a tyrant who keeps on bossing people around.

Second, he wasn't even in close comparison with his wife. An is sweet yet strong, a perfect foil for him. As for Takano sensei, there was nothing soft about him, everything is cold and hard, from his voice to his stature and persona, and the brunette didn't need another cold pillar to lean on. He already has a cold outlook in life, he didn't want to add more ice to the frozen lake that was his feelings, he didn't want another dose of it.

Yet…

Despite the coldness of his teacher, the kiss they shared started to ignite the long dead feelings that he never knew he still had. He felt the rush of blood… his veins being in synch again, making his frozen heart beat at ever so slightest.

He clenched his fist. This is hard. Why the hell does this bastard have to mess the life that he was living? He was just a quiet student who wanted to get on with his life and give his daughter a perfect life. Why did he have to appear out of nowhere and butt his ass on the picture? With his looks, he can mess other lives…

Why him?

He looked at his watch, he was early, Anzu fussed about his mentally absent state for the whole weekend that he felt guilty, his daughter doesn't deserve to receive his inner turmoil, so for breakfast, he brought her to a famous western diner that served pancakes, omelettes, bacon, hashbrowns, and parfaits, the food is so good that people are willing to line up to eat there, but he wanted to get the best seats, so they went early.

The food as always, were good, and he was glad that Anzu's worry were eased, but it was the opposite for him, he barely tasted his brunch, but he kept a smile on his face so as not to worry his little dear, and even bought her a dozen of her favourite red velvet cream cheese filled cookies and peach n' mango white chocolate cookies which she was grateful for.

Exhaling, he pushed the car door open and got out. No, he should never get affected with this, he will never allow that man to bait him, he probably found him a challenge because he wasn't one of those bimbos and twinks who got attracted to him at first sight.

Ha! As if.

Yeah, he shouldn't let himself get carried away by those advances, that's right, he wasn't just a student, he is Ritsu Onodera, a husband, a father, and most of all, an heir. He will never disgrace, nor tarnish the name that he posses, and the heart that he swore to devote to his only wife and his child.

He'd rather suffer than surrender to him. He will never ever be attracted to him!

Takano sensei maybe aggressive and pushy, but he will show him, just how much of a fighter he is when it comes to dealing with life.

Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin, he marched towards his classroom.

* * *

His good mood soured instantly.

Takano sensei thought grimly.

He was happy with what happened between him and his Onodera two nights ago, he can still taste his lips on his.

Soft and sweet.

But the said boy completely ignored him for the whole period, he never responded to his attention inducing sermons and didn't even catch the allure in his voice.

He was back to square one again.

He was never the type to give up on what he wants, he will fight for it no matter what.

But…

Ritsu is just so unpredictable.

He knows he has to be patient, but patience isn't one of his best traits, he can be very aggressive and pushy and he knows it.

He was used to men and women coming after him, he knew he was a gorgeous man, and people just come naturally to him, he never pursued anyone, so he was used to getting what he wants using his looks, brains and talents.

But the brunette is a different case. Ritsu never saw the superficial abilities that he had.

He was even out before everyone else, clearly avoiding him. And that pissed the shit out of him.

A game of cat and mouse chase huh!?

If he thinks that he will stop pursuing him then he is far too wrong, he started already, and he has no intention of stopping, he will have that angel no matter what.

He clenched his fists.

Yes, no matter what.

* * *

Ritsu flipped the page of the book he's reading, it was a jar of honey from a famous author in the early 1900's.

" Yo, Rit! "

Ritsu smiled as he met Sen.

He and Sen are close, the closest in their group. They both understood each other because they were from the same strata, rich families, and they even both have the same zodiac sign which is Aries, and they have the same size, weight and height, they can share a wardrobe and joke like brothers all the time.

Seeing that his sensei seemed to follow him around creeped him out, and, despite the fact that he hated connections, he needs to use whatever in his arsenal for the sake of him having a peaceful mind.

Just being with Takano sensei gives him the shivers, he couldn't allow him to mess with his life any longer, he needs to solve this, once and for all.

Sen sat next to him and stared at him with his pale, blue eyes.

" So…"

" Sen, do you have any vacant position in your dad's office? " Ritsu asked directly.

Sen raised a pale, blonde, brow at him. " You sure are direct."

" Sorry, but I need to know, I'm… pretty desperate right now. "

His friend looked at him. " Is something wrong? Your seem - "

" I'm worried about Anzu. " Which is partly true.

" You worked in different places and she was never bothered by it before. " The pale, blonde haired man stated.

" I know, but she's growing, and I need to have a decent schedule so I can be with her more…"

Sen looked at him, he can tell that his friend wasn't convinced, but he didn't care, he needed all the help that he can get.

He sighed in relief when Sen leaned on the chair.

" Well, dad's been worried lately since his secretary is resigning in two weeks… and we are looking for a replacement, Hirai san is a very talented man. "

Ritsu gulped. He had met the said man, and Hirai is best in what he does, the architecture firm that Sen's family have nurtured wouldn't be at its rich state if it wasn't for him.

Wait, is he insinuating….

" The pay is big, your day's salary will cost an hour and a half in the company if you do apply for the job, it's kind of like editing, but you will deal with architectural projects, reviewing them, giving suggestions of improvement, and approving them before giving them to dad. Kind of like that. But it's demanding, and needs a good eye. And that's the only job available in our place right now. Dad has been nagging me to take the job, but buildings and houses aren't just my thing, I love cars and computers than those buildings… "

He is wary, but he's willing to learn. He's pretty desperate right now, and he needs to escape before that creep comes to him again and God knows what he'll do if he's alone with him.

" You're a fast learner. I'm sure you'll be fine. " Sen smiled.

Ritsu halfsmiled. " I'll do my best."

" Hirai san is a good teacher, he will help you. Don't worry. "

" Wish me luck, bro…"

" I will. I always do... bro. "

* * *

" What's with the long face? "

Masamune glanced back at his friend who sat across him as he took a swig of his scotch.

" Let me guess, Onodera? " Yokozawa guessed as he sat across him and ordered a mug of beer.

Masamune let out a dry laugh. " Is there anyone else? "

" And how many times do I have to tell you to stop fantasizing about your student? Its hopeless to dream so and you know it. "

Masamune halfsmiled as he looked at his half filled glass. " I want to, but you know I couldn't…"

Yokozawa raised a brow. "I was wondering what Onodera did to you to make you so infatuated with him. Did he put some love potion on your drink or something? " He asked as he thanked the bartender and took a sip of his beer.

" Probably…" He answered absently.

" Masamune, this… unrequited admiration of yours… it's getting unhealthy. You're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop. "

"Believe me, I told that to myself a _hundred times._ "

The steely eyed man sighed. " You know, I really don't know how to deal with your shitty stubbornness, Masamune. If you insist on going after that boy, go ahead, I'll just be here with a box of kleenex and a dozen of beers if ever you got depressed because of that love of yours. "

The raven haired man smiled. "Thanks…" He said as he finished his glass.

"Whatever, you hopeless romantic. "

* * *

Ritsu groaned.

He had been stuck in the library doing his math homework.

He wasn't bad at it. But he needs to be at the top, his grades need to be outstanding if he wants to keep his scholarship.

Not that he has money problems, but he wasn't relying on his parents. The tuition fees and miscellaneous fees are expensive. And he was glad that he wasn't paying for it. His grades are enough to make up for it.

He sighed as he looked at the clock, it was past seven already. The librarian left and just told him to lock the room after he's done. He looked around, the couple of students who were with him earlier were now gone.

In other words, he's just alone in the library right now.

As much as he wanted to go home, he really didn't want to take his homework at home, he needed to study for the interview. He will have an interview with Daidouji Sama tomorrow afternoon in regards for the secretary job that he wants to take.

And he needed to get it, he needed it to –

"If you substitute this one over here, and use this formula over here, that will work. "

Ritsu froze as he heard the voice that he's been dreading to hear.

At that moment, he truly wished that it was just the ghost who spoke to him.

He kept his mouth shut, and just focused on his assignment.

He was scribbling formula after formula after –

"You don't accept graces dutifully, don't you? " Takano sensei chuckled as he went nearer and crouched up front behind his student's back.

"W-what are you doing, sensei? " The brunette managed to ask.

"Teaching you. I'm a teacher, Am I? "

"But you teach arts, not math."

"Just because one teach one subject doesn't mean he's not good at other subjects. " Masamune corrected. "I sometimes substitute for Yokozawa if he was calling in sick."

"Oh, I see… well, thank you sensei, I think I have to go - "

Ritsu was stopped from fleeing when his teacher held him on the shoulder.

"You haven't got it yet, Onodera, it's only one problem left, finish it up. " Takano sensei commanded firmly.

"I can solve it on my own at home! " Ritsu shot back.

But the headstrong teacher remained in his stance. "Finish it here, I'm willing to teach you to solve this, now be a good boy and sit or I'll give you a ton of homework after this. "

Fuming, Ritsu have no choice but to stick his butt on the chair.

"Sensei, I would appreciate it if you don't sit too close - "

"As I said if you substitute this one and use this formula, you would be able to get it." Takano explained, ignoring his student's protest.

Ritsu internally rolled his eyes, but decided to obey. The sooner they finish. The sooner he'll get out of here.

But the brunette felt very uncomfortable, he tried to ignore it, but the hands that were holding his shoulder now crawled towards his elbows, and slowly going to his wrists.

Soon, it will be on his hands.

And his teacher's breath are getting closer, now, he can feel his breath on his cheeks, he bet that if he move an inch. The bastard will give him a kiss.

 _Keep focused Ritsu… Keep it up…. Keep it up and you will get this done…_ The green eyed man chanted on his mind.

After a few minutes, Ritsu was able to finish it. At least he was able to solve all the problem solving assignment.

"Whew…" He uttered.

"Let me check the other problems that you solved. " Takano sensei said.

Ritsu then gave him the other papers.

The dark haired man glazed over it with a critical eye. "Hmm… these are fine, good job. "

"Thank you for sensei, for all your help…" Ritsu said as he faced his teacher and let out a small smile, he should at least be grateful to his teacher even if –

He stopped when he felt a cold, calloused hand caress his cheek.

As if burned, he immediately stood up took a step back.

"Sensei… I beg you… please stop." Ritsu said as he bit his lip.

Suddenly he felt long fingers grasping his chin.

"Onodera, do you have any idea how beautiful you are? " Masamune said seriously as he made the lad look at him.

Ritsu blushed. Who could've thought that a man of such caliber will be able to voice out gentle praises?

" What are you -"

He felt his body being pulled towards the muscular torso.

"Look at me Onodera…"

"No…"

"Look at me…"

" I said no! "

" Ritsu…"

The brunette gritted his teeth. No, he would never let him –

He widened his eyes when his lips met his teacher's lips.

He put his palms on chest, intent on pushing him away. But the dark haired man put it on the neckline of his black, button down shirt, then moved it to yank down at least triple buttons, and made the boy touch his chest.

The students started hyperventilating. He needed to breathe, using his strength, he distanced his face from the man, but his lips never left him, the lips that kissed him then latched on to his neck.

He gasped when he felt the teacher's bite.

He needed to go. He really needed to go…

He was getting drunk from his teacher's kisses, if he don't stop him, he will...

Both of them stopped when they heard footsteps coming their way.

This snapped Ritsu back to reality as he pushed his sensei away, he fixed his disheveled hair and sat back on the chair where his assignment lay.

Takano sensei hissed in annoyance at being interrupted, he was close to having his delectable student and someone just had to ruin it.

Next time, he will make sure to lock the library.

Sighing, the arts professor just sat across his student, cool as ever, while Ritsu opened his book a and pretended to read.

A knock came in and day both men looked at the one who just interrupted them, only to reveal the school guard who does the night rounds.

"Oh, good evening gentlemen. " The guard greeted as he looked at Takano. " Takano sensei! I apologize for disturbing you and your student."

Takano gave a practiced smile. " No worries, sir. "

" I deeply apologize for this, sensei, but I need you two men to leave the school grounds now. It's late and I'm closing the school gates. "

" No problem. Onodera, let's go." Takano said as he ushered Ritsu out.

Ritsu gave him a silent glare, he never responded back (call him rude or whatever, he was just really pissed right now) and instead, stuffed his assignment in his bag and stormed off, leaving his teacher alone with the guard.

"Kids these days…" The guard muttered.

Takano nodded as he smiled and greeted the guard good night.

* * *

"Sensei, will you please stop following me? " Ritsu grumbled irritably.

" What? Do I need permission from you to go to my car? "

The brunette growled. " Sorry, go ahead." He said as he sauntered towards his own car and opened it.

" Onodera…"

" What? " Ritsu snapped back.

" Do you want to go to dinner? It's late, I'm sure you haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"I'm fine! Thank you very much sensei – mmff! "

Ritsu leaned on his car as he was cornered again and was again, being kissed by his teacher.

Trying his best, he angled his head away. " Stop! This isn't right! "

" What is not right, Onodera? Is _falling in love_ with you a bad thing? "

Ritsu stopped struggling.

Masamune lowered his eyelids as he caressed Ritsu's cheek.

"You don't know how hard it was for me… to control myself not to touch you… fuck Ritsu, I'm attracted to you, why can't you see that? "

" But… I'm a man sensei…" The brunette answered absently, still in shock.

" I don't care. And I don't care if you're my student. I love you, that won't change. Won't you give me a chance? Ritsu? " He said as he took his student's hands and kissed it, countless times.

Ritsu bit his lip.

No… how... why…

How did things became this complicated? He was just living a quiet life...

It will be much easier if only his sensei is playing with him...

That way, it'll be easier to brush his advances immediately...

But...

He never saw any trace of joke... or hesitation in his teacher's golden brown eyes...

Why? Why him of all people?

His sudden confession took the brunette in surprise, and Masamune knows it, deciding that things are enough for now, he released the brunette's hands and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

" I know it's sudden Ritsu… but I really do _love you_ … ever since I first saw you…"

But Ritsu's mind seemed so far away. He was still in shock.

And still confused...

Deciding it's best to go than give an answer, the green eyed man opened his car in haste, but before he can get in, his hand was stopped by his sensei.

" Ritsu… please think about it. " Takano said as gently as possible.

The brunette just nodded. And the raven haired man had no choice but to release him, and watch the love of his life close the door, gun the engine, and drove off.

Leaving him again.

Masamune exhaled as he walked towards his car and leaned on it, fishing out a box of cigarettes and taking a stick, before putting it back and taking out a lighter, lightning his nicotine stick and puffing out a smoke.

Chasing the one you love is hard.

But making him fall for you is harder.

Masamune let out a laugh as he looked at the dark skies.

After a minute, he stopped, then he threw his cigarette on the nearest ashtray and let out a smile.

He couldn't really contemplate himself, people are willing to throw himself at him.

And now, he was in the same predicament, throwing himself on a man who he's not sure will love him in return.

He smiled sadly.

What a foolish man he had become!

* * *

Reviews are appreciated!

Thank you for reading!

I apologize if I offended any Takano san fans. I love him and Ritsu, please don't get me wrong.

But this is how the story unfolded itself, and I have no choice but to go to that direction. Please understand. We all know that Takano san is harsh and stern, but underneath all that façade is a loving, sweet man, but in this story, in Ritsu's eyes, he was this opportunistic and cunning man, so I apologize if I have to make him this way.

Thank you for your inputs. I appreciate them all and I hope I explained my reasons well.


End file.
